


The One At the Park

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean, who is slightly embarrassed about this, takes Cas to the park to feed the ducks. Cas is super excited and Dean knows it will make him happy so it wasn't that hard of a decision. Dean is, however, a little frustrated at Cas's overall cuteness. Eventually, when the sun starts to go down, Dean gets a little frisky and finds it extremely easy to convince Cas to do it with him in the park.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	The One At the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for the amount of fluff that is in this one. And that it is also a bit longer. Some of my fics are steamer than others, this one turned out fluffier than a friggin cloud but I really hope y'all still like it!

“Sam, do you know where Jack is?” Dean asks. 

“I’m not sure, why?” Sam replies.

“I’m taking Cas-” Dean stops, sighs, and stares at the ground. It’s a big sigh. “Do you just...” Dean says hopelessly drab, still looking down and not at Sam, “Do you just know where he is?”

“Where are you taking Cas?” Sam asks, smirking and with his eyebrows raised. He doesn’t know why, but his brother seems like he’s on the verge of embarrassment and he wouldn’t want to stand in the way of that, “Where?” Sam says deviously.

Dean’s face is already starting to turn red, “We’re just going somewhere and maybe Jack will want to go… That’s all.”

Sam squints at him. “He might be in his room…” Sam answers.

“He’s not, I checked there first,” Dean says, a little frustrated. 

“Dean!” Cas shouts walking into the room with Jack following him, “Are you ready to go?” He asks excitedly. 

“Thank you for inviting me, but I think I will stay here with Sam instead,” Jack says. 

Dean nods at Jack, then turns to look at Cas, “Ready,” He answers, “We’ll be back later,” Dean says to Sam. 

“Are you seriously not going to tell me where you are going?” Sam says as he looks curiously at what Cas is holding.

“I’m seriously not going to tell you where we’re going.”

“I’ll just ask Jack then,” Sam counters. 

Dean stops. “Fine,” He pouts. He turns around to face Sam again. “I’m taking Cas,” He breathes in and out, “to the park… To feed the ducks…” Dean blushes, “Happy?”

“Ohh,” Sam says. Cas holds up the bag of shredded lettuce he’s holding to show Sam. Sam was going to tease Dean about whatever it was he was nervous to tell him but decides against it when he finally knows. Cas looks really happy and Dean is clearly doing this for _him._ Sam half-smiles a genuine smile for a brief second because he knows… “So uhh, why the lettuce?”

“Ducks like lettuce!” Cas answer, still excited. 

“What about bread?” Sam asks.

“Here we go…” Dean mumbles.

“Bread is bad for ducks, Sam,” Cas practically scolds, “It can damage their immune systems and lead to infectious diseases that quickly spread through dozens of ducks!”

“Ohh, I-”

“ _And_ ,” Cas continues, “Ducklings won’t learn to recognize natural food sources so they won’t get all the important nutrients they need to mature properly!” Cas says very passionately. 

“I didn’t know-” Sam tries to defend but Cas keeps going. 

“And bread is very fattening which makes it harder for ducks to fly and evade predators! Ducks don’t have great self-defense, they need to be able to fly away, Sam!”

“Cas, I think he gets it-” Dean tries to step in. 

“They _especially_ can’t fly away if they get this incurable disease that causes wing deformity from malnourishment as ducklings!”

“Tell him,” Dean snickers, “Tell him what the disease is called…” 

“I. Don’t. WANT TO!” Cas says sternly. 

“And they could EXPLODE!” Jack jokes, stemming off of Cas’s energy. 

“AND THEY COULD EXPLODE!” Cas agrees in a fit.

“No, they can’t,” Dean says to Cas. 

“NO, THEY CAN’T! But you _still_ shouldn’t give bread to ducks, Sam!!”

“I’m sorry, I won’t…” Sam says shocked at his sudden outburst. 

“Okay…” Cas says sternly. He turns back to Dean with a smile and a happy tone “So are you ready to go?”

“Yep,” Dean turns to walk out with Cas. 

Once Dean and Cas are gone, Sam turns to Jack, “So why didn’t you want to go with them?” Sam asks.

Jack was in the kitchen when Cas walked in. Cas hadn’t even noticed Jack was there and that is saying a lot because Cas notices _everything_. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it swiftly then quickly found the bag he was looking for. He pulled it out and shut the door. Turning around to leave he saw Jack, sitting at the table. 

“Jack! I didn’t know you were in here! Did Dean talk to you?” Cas asks, smiling for some reason that Jack didn’t know. 

“Um, no. Was he supposed to?” Jack raises his eyebrows. 

“I’m sure he’s looking for you. We wanted to invite you to go to the park with us!”  
“What are you going to do at the park?” Jack inquires.

Cas’s smile doubles in size. “Dean is going to take me to feed the ducks! I am very excited, I’m sure you will also like to do it if you go. The park is so beautiful and so is the sun when it sets… Oh yes, we’re also going to watch the sunset. Right before the sun disappears, it has this sort of glow and it lights up every single freckle on Dean’s face. He has so many of them-” Cas stops abruptly just now processing what he said, he should probably refocus. “I’m sure you’ve probably seen them,” Cas’s voice deepens. “Anyway, the ducks really like it when people feed them. And we can talk to them, they are very good listeners.”

“That does sound interesting,” Jack replies.

“It is! And they are usually not the only birds there. There are pigeons… but they don’t like the lettuce…” Cas says sadly. “And there are also squirrels,” Okay, now Cas is basically just describing a park, but Jack knows it’s only because he is excited. “Sometimes Dean reminds me of a squirrel because he is constantly distracted but also very smart and caring. And squirrels are very cute as well…” Cas pauses, smiling, thinking. He looks back at Jack, “So if you want to come, we are about to leave!” Then Cas walked out of the kitchen so Jack got up to follow him.

Jack’s answer is almost the same reason why Sam decides against teasing Dean. 

“Castiel asked me, he described it like someone I’ve seen in a movie describes a date! I didn’t want to intrude…” 

“Yeah…” Sam agrees, thinking that they’re so super in love that it’s gross. Seriously, Dean is taking Cas to feed ducks? In all honesty, Sam never thought he would see the day, but he’s happy for him… for both of them really. 

Cas is so excited in the car on the way there Dean actually thinks it’s funny. He’s so excited about the duck that Dean considers maybe one day taking Cas to a zoo… He chuckles to himself when he thinks about how that would go down. Cas would probably get arrested for trying to free all the animals. 

“What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing…” Dean glances lovingly over at Cas. 

“Nothing?” Cas asks disbelievingly.

“How do you feel about zoos, Cas?” Cas looks at Dean confused, “Just out of curiosity…” 

“I love zoos…” Cas answers.

“Hm,” Dean shrugs.

“As long as they are animal friendly, most of them are.” Cas ponders for a moment, “Odd question.”

“I was just wondering,” Dean explains. 

“Thank you for taking me to see the ducks!” Cas says out of the blue. 

“Anytime, man.” Dean realizes how easy to please Cas is. Dean pulls off onto a road that leads to the park. It’s the late afternoon, so they are pretty much the only ones there. 

“Dean, look,” Cas doesn’t point or give any indication of a direction, “There some are!” He opens the door and quickly gets out of the car. Dean needs to stop being surprised at how happy and elated Cas is to see these things. 

Dean watches as Cas holds out food for the ducks and one brave soul waddles towards him. Cas squats down, still holding the food out. Dean gets out of the car and leans against it for a moment, just watching Cas. It’s funny to see a grown man in a trench coat squatting next to some ducks talking to them and trying to feed them. The duck won’t take the food from Cas’s hand yet, but it remains interested. Cas drops it on the ground and the duck quickly eats it which intrigues the rest of the ducks. Cas holds out more food and the brave duck finally takes it from him. 

Dean walks over towards Cas, “Wait!” Cas says. Dean isn’t sure if he’s talking to him or the ducks, but he stops anyway, “Walk slowly and don’t scare my ducks away!” Dean rolls his eyes. So now they are _his_ ducks. Dean walks slowly to Cas, but the ducks still keep a distance, stepping away. “Sit down,” Cas says.

Dean sits down on the grass next to Cas with his feet out and hands back. “Are they done?” Dean asks because the ducks are just standing a few feet away staring.

“You can come back now…” Cas says to the ducks. Much to the surprise of Dean, the ducks actually come back. “There are actually quite a few of you,” Cas says as a different duck takes food from his hand. “Do you like the lettuce or would you prefer something else?” Cas asks, then pauses as if giving the duck time to reply. One of the ducks honks a few times and Cas nods. Dean squints and turns his head at Cas. “Of course you would rather bread, just as a child would rather candy.”

“Everyone would rather candy Cas…” Dean says.

Cas chuckles, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Why do you talk to them?” Dean asks. 

“They like it!” Cas answers cheerfully.

“Do they like it or do you like it?”

“Does that matter?” 

“I guess not…” Dean shrugs, “Hey Cas, this may be a stupid question-”

“I doubt it will be stupid, continue…”

Dean thinks about how Cas talked to the duck and waited and the duck quacked and then Cas responded… “Can they understand you? Can you understand each other?”

Cas doesn’t answer, he just laughs quietly to not scare the ducks away, “He wants to know if we can understand each other,” Cas says to the duck, the duck quacks back and Dean _swears_ the duck looked right at him when he did. “This is Dean,” So apparently Cas is introducing him and the duck. “He’s in love with me, we’re boyfriends…” Dean’s face gets hot and he blushes but he can’t figure out why… It’s a duck… and it’s not like what Cas said isn’t true. “Are there any baby ducks?” Cas says looking at the duck and again, Dean doesn’t know if he’s asking him or the duck. “Come on, Dean,” Cas rises from his squat slowly, “Get up slowly. Let’s go to the pond, there might be ducklings there!” 

Dean smirks at Cas and gets up slowly to follow him to the small dock at the edge of the pond that people will often fish at. Dean stands there watching for a moment because the five or six ducks that were eating out of Cas’s hand are following him. Dean would never say this out loud to anyone but it’s cute. 

Cas looks over the pond to see if there are actually any ducklings and he’s happy to see that there are. “There are three babies with those two mallards over there!” Cas says to Dean as he’s walking over, “Huh! Four babies!”

Dean sits down, “A family, how nice. Mom, dad, babies!”

“Those are actually two female ducks,” Cas informs, holding out food in their direction. 

“Ohh… How can you tell?” Dean asks.

“Mallards are easy to tell apart because of their coloring. Both of these ducks are brown. The males have green on their heads. Also, they are not a family.” Cas says crushingly. 

“What do you mean they aren’t a family?” Dean asks, upset.

“Ducks are _seasonally_ monogamous and they don’t have families. The duckling most likely belongs to one or both of the adults, but the ducklings will leave as soon as they are old enough…”

“Ohh…” Dean huffs. 

“It’s harder to get them over here because they are protective,” Cas says, sounding a bit frustrated. “You will be okay, you can come over here! I have food!”

Dean watches baffled as the ducks actually come to Cas, curious but cautious about the food in his hand. “You have very lovely children…” The duck takes from Cas’s hand. “Your feathers are so beautiful!” Cas leans over to Dean and looks him in the eyes, “They must have just been preened,” Cas smiles.

Dean smiles back but he’s thinking what the fuck. But Cas is so… adorable.

“You can have more, it’s okay.” Cas holds out more, “Would you like to feed the ducks, Dean?” Cas says to him. 

“No, that’s okay, I like watching you do it…”

“Alright,” Cas hums, turning back to the duck. The duck quacks. “I like you too-” Cas stops short.

“Holy fuck!” Dean flinches away as one of the ducks flies out the water and into Cas’s lap.

“Dean, she likes me,” Cas says so calmly.

“What the fuck is happening right now?” 

Dean watches Cas pet the duck a few times before saying “You should get back to your children,” and sets the duck back in the water. Cas keeps feeding them until the sun starts to go down and he just about runs out of food. “Aren’t they such beautiful creatures?” Cas asks, looking lovingly at Dean. 

Dean stays looking at Cas even when he turns back towards the pond. “Yeah…” But, of course, Dean is mostly talking about Cas. Dean wraps his arm around Cas’s waist. Cas thinks it to be sweet because he doesn’t see Dean’s ulterior motive. 

Suddenly Cas lets out a hysterical laugh and the ducks quickly swim or flap away. Dean stops, “Awe,” Cas whines, “You made me scare all my ducks away!”

“I did?” Dean asks, “Oh no…” He says sarcastically. 

“Dean, you know I’m ticklish,” Cas grumbles. Cas can deal with it pretty well so it’s not often a problem. He is a little frustrated because it’s not even his fault, his _vessel_ is ticklish, not him. 

“Does it tickle when I do… _this!_ ” Dean starts tickling Cas and he laughs hysterically. Dean loves hearing Cas laugh, he should do this more often. 

“Yes! Haha, Dean! Hahahaha!” Dean tickles him until Cas falls laying back on the ground.

“This tickles?!” Dean plays, moving to straddle Cas to better tickle him. 

“Hahaha, yes! Dean stop! Oh my! Hahaha! It does! It does!” 

“Does it tickle right here?”

“Dean! Dean! Hahahaha!! Yes! Dean! Stop! Hahaha! Okay, okay!” Dean stops and is sitting over Cas. “Ohh,” Cas pants, “Thank you!” They are both looking into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily, panting. They both start breathing normally again, but Dean remains on top of Cas, looking deep into his eyes. “Oh no,” Cas says, knowing that look. 

“Oh yes!” Dean counters. 

“Right now?” Cas asks, “Here?”

“Com’ on! The sun is going down, it’ll be dark soon! And we can check it off your kink catalog!”

Cas is finding it very hard to fight it, “In the middle of the park? On the one and only dock, no less.”

“No one is here, and no one has been here since we got here. What do you say?”

“Alright!” Cas smiles, “We can fornicate. Don’t fall into the water, we are very close to the edge-” Cas is cut short when Dean smashes his lips into Cas’s. Cas reaches a hand up to the back of his head, griping gently to his hair. His other hand reaches up towards his chest and suddenly Dean’s shirt is gone. 

“Wha-” Dean stutters, pulling barely an inch away, “I forgot you can… do that.”

“Yeah,” Cas leans up until they are kissing again and he relaxes. He glides his finger over the tip of Dean’s nipple softly and can feel him twitch.

Cas loves playing with Dean’s nipples. It’s a fact. He loves the way Dean and his body responds to him playing with them. Cas loves playing with Dean’s nipples almost as much as Dean loves having his nipples played with. 

Cas pinches and twists them very gently and Dean lets out a tiny puff of air at the feeling. He sits up slightly, breaking the kiss as Cas continues to do it. Dean shivers and bites his lip, making Cas smile. Dean exhales the softest moan ever, “Playing with my nipples again? You filthy angel… We’re in public!” Dean jokes then chuckles. 

“You’re the filthy one…” Cas grins, “You’ll drop your pants if I say so even at a place like this.”

“And why would someone like me do that?” Dean asks, trying to get Cas to say it.

“Because you’re horny but also in love with me,” Cas says bluntly, grinding up into Dean. 

Dean scoffs and smiles, “Yeah… that’s why…” Dean kisses him briefly again. 

“Should there be another reason?” Cas asks, curiously. Cas slides each of his hands into the back pockets of Dean’s jeans. 

“Maybe there should be…” Dean kisses him again. Dean just really wants Cas to say it. Just say it. He doesn’t know why but he needs him to just say it. Cas takes his hands out of Dean’s pockets and awkwardly puts them into his front pockets. 

“Well,” Cas says low, “I know it is not because you’re a slut,” Dean makes a face, kind of stunned. Cas said it, but did he say Dean _wasn’t?_

“I’m not?” Dean asks, confused.

“No. You didn’t even bring any lube…” Cas smiles, dropping his hands onto the dock. 

“What?!” Dean sits up and feels his pockets. He didn’t. “I guess I forgot!” He says frustrated.

“You always have lube,” Cas chuckles, “And now you don’t when we-” Cas laughs loudly, “When we were going to actually have sex,” Cas keeps laughing. 

“I’m glad you think this is funny,” Dean rolls his eyes. “Gees, you’ve got the giggles today!”

“I can’t stop!” Cas continues laughing, “How could you forget?!”

“We were going to feed the friggin ducks! I didn’t think about it!”  
“What?” Cas says calmly, “It was your idea to fornicate!” Cas begins his hysterical laughter again. 

“I have some in my car…” Dean doesn’t want to go to his car because that would definitely kill the mood. Him just awkwardly going, half-naked to his car for the lube, leaving Cas laying on the dock alone. Dean doesn’t move. 

Cas chuckles, “It’s your decision, Dean. I would like to do anything you want,” Cas’s laughing goes back to only a slightly noticeable tone of voice to where Dean can tell he really still thinks this is funny. 

Dean thinks for a moment, staring at Cas’s smug face. “I’m gonna suck your dick,” He concludes. He shimmies down on Cas, slowly trying to pull his pants off, “Fuck!” Dean shouts.

“Dean!” Cas says concerned for about half a millisecond when Dean disappears with a splash. He crawls over to the edge of the dock and looks over it to see that Dean is okay. When he is, Cas starts laughing harder than he had since Dean tickled him. “I warned you-” Cas cackles, “And you _still_ \- you still fell in! Ahahaha!”

Dean trudges out of the water and onto the dock again. He was upset at first, but Cas is having such a good time that it’s hard to stay mad. “I _still_ fell in, yeah,” Dean chuckles. Cas has gone back to sitting up so Dean sits next to him. “I guess we _shouldn’t_ have sex at the park,” Dean chuckles.

Cas stops laughing abruptly, “What? You’re just going to give up?” Cas looks Dean in the eyes and notices that the sun is doing the glow Cas had mentioned to Jack previously. Every single freckle is so clearly visible and each of Dean’s features is illuminated. He looks absolutely gorgeous. “Firstly, I would just like to say that you look very beautiful right now. Secondly, I have an idea and it’s a shame I won’t get to see your face.” 

“Cas, I literally just _fell in.”_ Dean reminds him. 

Cas reaches a hand to cup Dean’s face, “The water can’t stop your face from being beautiful…” Cas says like an obvious fact like everyone should know that as common knowledge. “And if you want to get out of these wet pants…”

“I’m not wanting to strip completely naked in public, but what’s your idea?” Dean chuckles. 

“Okay, ready?” Cas asks like he’s building up to something. Dean nods, “Sixty-nine.”

“What?” 

“Sixty-nine!”

“Cas,” Dean sighs, “I’m _bad_ at sixty-nine!” He complains.

“You are _amazing_ at sixty-nine! What are you referring to?” Cas says genuinely and confused at why Dean thinks he’s bad.

“I’m bad at being on top and I’m even worse at being on the bottom.”

“Dean, I am being serious,” Cas looks Dean in the eyes again, “You are _very good_ at being on top when we sixty-nine. What are you talking about.”

“I don’t- I never-” Dean makes weird gestures with his hands and wiggles slightly. “I never know what to do with my hips when we do that.”

“Then let me do it,” Cas suggests, scooting up away from the water then laying down. 

“What?”

“Let me control your hips. I’ll guide them, you only have to let me.” Cas waves Dean to him.

“Cas, I’m dripping wet.”

“You will dry. Come here.”

“I’ll get you all wet.”

“I will dry too! Dean, are you opposing me right now? Bring your dick over here.” Dean hardly hears Cas talk like that, it’s still quite odd. Dean’s wiggling continues. 

“So I’m just gonna be bare ass up with this?” Dean asks, crawling over to Cas.

“How is this much different than you riding me? Assuming that before, you wanted to ride me.”

“It’s different,” Dean says, pulling Cas’s pants down part ways. “I’m going to have my literal _naked ass_ in the air of a public park. It’s a little different.” 

“As you said,” Cas says, watching as Dean pulls his drenched pants and underwear off, “No one is here, no one has been here, and it’s dark now.”

“You just wanna fuck me,” Dean giggles, getting into a better and more comfortable position before he starts sucking Cas’s dick. 

“You seemed very sure about this pre no lube and pre falling in,” Cas giggles, taking Dean’s cock in his hand and guiding it to his mouth. Dean’s dick became almost instantly hard when he pulled down Cas’s pants. Dean has to rub Cas’s down a little bit before he can do anything. 

“Ugh,” Dean lets out a relieving groan, “Well I thought we could be fast and discreet… This is probably not gonna be fast, and it’s definitely not gonna be discrete.” Dean stops stroking Cas when he thinks he’s all the way hard… or at least hard _enough_. Dean liked that time when he could feel him getting hard in his mouth. Finally, Dean takes Cas into his mouth, making Cas twitch. 

Cas grips firmly around the side of Dean’s waist with one hand and pushes his hips down so Cas can take more of Dean. Cas does this so effortlessly that Dean is slightly jealous. Dean starts pressing his tongue against the head of Cas’s cock, massaging it almost. 

Dean keeps letting out tiny noises that Cas finds so arousing. Small whines, little slurping sounds, lots of muffled “Mmf,” sounds that Cas is eating up. Eventually, Cas can tell that Dean is close so he guides his hips up a bit and comes off of Dean’s dick. 

Dean whines slightly and also comes off of Cas. “Keep going,” Cas instructs. 

“ _You_ keep going,” Dean drops his head and is now looking at Cas upside down. 

“I will, but you need some time,” Cas says, putting two fingers in his mouth.

“Ohh, you and your edging…” Dean looks back up and rolls his eyes, “You’ve been doing that a lot lately. I don’t know where it came from and I don’t know if I-” Dean stops abruptly and moans very loudly. Cas had just sunk two fingers into Dean’s ass.

“Suck.” He says with authority. Dean starts back immediately. “You don’t know if you, what? Like it or love it? You love it. If I made you wait all day you would still love it. And I got if from porn. I don’t know how I didn’t think of it myself, it seems like such an obvious solution- Ohh, that feels very nice, very nice.” Cas gulps. Dean is now running his lips and tongue along the side of Cas’s dick, up and down. Cas hums softly and Dean goes back to focusing on the head again. 

Cas keeps working his fingers slowly spreading them apart inside Dean. He’s so gentle and precise, Dean pushes back slightly on his fingers. Cas grins when Dean arches his back. 

Cas then decides that he wants to start sucking Dean’s dick again so with his free hand he tries to guide Dean’s hips back to him but Dean resists. Dean knows he’s not going to last. He never really lasts as long as Cas and this time is no different. With everything Cas wants to do, he most certainly will not make it. 

Cas tries again to guide his hips because maybe Dean simply forgot Cas was going to do that for him. Dean, again, doesn’t move. Cas grunts softly and sternly says, “Dean,” which Dean responds to by letting Cas control his hips. The second Cas has his lips wrapped around Dean’s cock Dean whines around Cas’s. The over-stimulating bastard. It’s unfair is what it is. 

Dean barely comes off of Cas for a second and tries to talk. His voice is so wrecked, “Holy fucking hell, Cas,” He moans again. He tries to start bobbing his head again but Cas is making it awfully hard to focus. Dean spends most of his time moaning around it. “Cas,” He pants, “I’m-”

“I know,” Cas responds quickly so Dean keeps sucking. Cas sucks Dean all the way down and Dean gets absolutely lost at how warm Cas’s mouth is, how smooth it is, how utterly skilled he is. 

Dean once again moans around Cas’s dick but this time he comes in Cas’s mouth. Cas, being the person he is, keeps sucking until Dean’s orgasm is over and he’s whining because of how sensitive he gets, then Cas swallows. 

Dean has slowed down tremendously, really just trying to catch his breath but he doesn’t want to stop sucking off Cas. “Mmm,” Cas hums. With a little bit of time, Dean is able to center his attention fully onto Cas again. Cas listens for the slurping sounds Dean makes and revels in them. “That feels very good,” Cas hums slowly. Cas reaches his hands back up to feel around Dean’s ass and lower back. He might as well since it’s _right there_. 

Dean’s arms are starting to get tired from being in the position so he starts thinking about maybe what he can do next when Cas starts again, “Dean,” Cas says with slight panic in his voice, “I think I hear-” Cas gets quiet again. “Someone else is here.” 

Dean stops immediately and crawls off of Cas, “Fuck,” He says trying to get his pants back on correctly. They were bunched up, along with his underwear of course, around one leg and he’s trying as fast as he can to get them back on. It would be easier if he stood up, but he doesn’t know where these people are and he doesn’t want to risk it. “Fuck, this would be a lot easier is I was dry right now!”

Cas only had to pull his pants back up from right above his knees so he is already dressed. He wants to help Dean but he can only watch him struggle. “Dean hurry,” Cas looks over his shoulder and sees two people with flashlights, strolling through the field slowly. 

“Cas, I’m obviously trying!” Dean grunts, getting his foot completely though the leg hole now. He starts shimmying his pants up. He at least now has his underwear on, he just needs his pants to come up. He is instantly relieved now that he is actually somewhat covered. “Where's my shirt?”

Cas hands Dean his shirt. Dean doesn’t know where he got it. It’s like when he asked Cas just happened to have it somehow ready. 

“Thanks,” Dean says, buttoning his soaking wet pants and reaching for his shirt. And just in time too. Dean is pulling his shirt down over his head as the people walk by. The two just glance over at Cas and Dean with a friendly nod. “Fuck,” Dean giggles. He looks back at Cas. Cas is frustratedly rubbing his hand against the front of his pants. “Cas,” Dean says, half shocked and half sympathetic. 

“It’s fine, it will go away,” Cas huffs. 

“Sorry I couldn’t get you to-”

“No,” Cas says, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Dean asks defensively.

“Don’t apologize when you do nothing wrong, Dean.”

“But I got to- and you didn’t- and it’s my faul-”

Cas smashes his lips into Dean’s to get him to stop talking. Dean blames everything on himself constantly and gets on Cas’s nerves sometimes. When they separate, Cas leans in to whisper into Dean’s ear. “You’re very pretty.”

“Cas!” Dean shouts and shoves Cas away playfully. 

“Dean, you’ve been denying it for too long. It’s time to accept it.”

“I’m going to push you in. That outta get rid of the nice pants tent you still got going on down there.”

“You can’t push me in. At least not without joining me in the water when you try.”

Dean giggles and stands up. He reaches his hand down for Cas to grab as if to help him up. “Com’ on,” Dean says expectantly. 

Cas takes his hand and stands up. They start walking back to Dean’s car. “I thought you were asking for my hand to throw me in,” Cas grins. 

“I’m not gonna lie, the kamikaze did cross my mind. I’m already wet, so…” Dean chuckles.

“I still cannot believe that you fell in the water after _I told you_ we were on the edge. Dean, I think my feet were actually still dangling off the side when you did that.”

“Well, I was all-”

“Flustered?” Cas offers.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I didn’t have lube. When do I not have lube?”

“You always have lube.”

“I _always_ have lube, exactly.”

“So you’re saying that you don’t know how to act when you don’t have lube?” Cas smiles and says a little too amused.

“How come you don’t carry lube, Cas?” Dean asks. “You wear the same clothes every day, it would be easier for you! And, you’re the one who loves lube, all kindsa lube.”  
“Lube is your job,” Cas says plainly.

Dean pauses. “ _My_ job? We have _jobs?_ ”

“Yes.”  
“Well, what's your job then?” Dean asks. 

“To be charming and sexually arousing all the time so you will want to fornicate with me as much as _I_ want to fornicate with _you_!” Cas smiles.

“ _That’s_ your job?” Cas nods. “Well, you do it well,” Dean giggles as he opens the door to get in the car. 

“Thank you for taking me to feed the ducks!” Cas says once he is sitting next to Dean. 

“Like I said before, anytime Cas.” Dean starts driving away. He clears his throat, “Hey um, Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“Do you really think that I’m…” Dean contemplates not finishing his question but goes ahead anyway. “Good at being on top when we… ya know, sixty-nine?”

“No, you’re amazing on top,” Cas says sincerely. 

“But you didn’t even come-” 

“We were interrupted. And that doesn’t mean you are bad. Sometimes I don’t end up coming, that doesn’t make you bad at sex.” Dean rolls his eyes but nods his head. “And we’re going to have sex again when we get back,” Cas informs.

“We are?” Dean asks excitedly.

“Yes,” Cas giggles, “Unless you don’t wish to-”

“NO!” Dean interrupts. “We’re doing it, yes, I want to.”

Eventually, Cas and Dean get back to the bunker and walk in to find Sam and Jack in the map room. “Hey guys,” Sam starts. He looks at Dean confused. “Dude, why are you all wet?”

“His shirt is dry!” Jack adds. 

“What happened?” 

Cas giggles, “Dean fell in the water!”

“But your shirt is dry…” Sam repeats.

“Guess it just dried faster then,” Dean laughs awkwardly. 

“Castiel, you are sort of wet too!” Jack comments.

“Okay!” Dean says quickly. “Well I gotta get out of these wet clothes so, Cas and I, we’re just gonna-” Dean starts walking away with Cas following him, “Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! While writing this, I was debating n whether or not I wanted Dean to fall in. I couldn't decide so I took a poll on Instagram, fall in or stay up. 69 (haha, I'm serious) people wanted him to stay up, but 394 CHAOTIC people wanted him to fall in, so in he went!
> 
> Please leave a comment! It can be about anything at all! I just want to hear from you guys. Did you like the story? What part? Is there something you want me to know, related or nonrelated? How's school going? Have you done something new lately? I love you guys so much! Thank you for reading my fluffy word thing!


End file.
